


Don't stop (at the brink of one another)

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Sex, Short, character exploration, complicated thoughts sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Tonight, they don't stop, they just keep going.Sex, intimacy, needs and feelings.





	Don't stop (at the brink of one another)

**Author's Note:**

> All these emotional scenes and sneak peeks have made me… emotional.

_(Everything that doesn’t seem to fit into the light of day will come out at night. Maybe under another name, taking another shape, but here is where it gets to demand space.)_

 

Tonight, they just don’t stop.

They never have done it like this; for lack of time, lack of occasion, maybe:  A whole night of no sleep between them.

And Alec doesn’t really know what is different today. But they just don’t stop.

 

Even with the tremors of another orgasm ebbing away, Alec doesn't stop kissing Magnus, lips and heart feeling raw by now. He keeps his weight on Magnus, and Magnus’ arms hold him there, in place, not letting go, not leaving.

They are both sticky with sweat, having been at it for hours now; they have come, have slowed down, have kept going, have come again.

Every other night, Magnus would have cast a quick cleaning spell over them already, once or twice. But tonight, he just doesn’t.

Still, Alec can sense Magnus’ magic, can tell where it vibrates just below his skin, maybe even more so than other nights, with his body over-sensitive by now, hyper-aware of any friction, pushing his focus into unusual spots and places.

It’s not about chasing another orgasm anymore, it’s his mind carving out one more new space inside their joined bodies to come home to.

 

( _Holding his torso up on arms trembling with it all, Alec couldn’t name all the difficult emotions he saw in Magnus’ eyes, when he reached for his stele, and activated his stamina rune._

 _He only knew they all were of love. And so he didn’t stop._ )

 

Alec feels limitless.

Detached from all strings holding him except for _this one_ anchor.

His body is moving in waves, past the point of exhaustion, movements with their very own momentum. No conscious effort anymore; repetitive, steady, endless.

A meditation of everything they are; with every part partaking.

To Alec it's floating, it's finding lightness in a place where his rational mind told him he could not go.

He feels like crying. He never wants to stop.

 

It hasn’t been since his early childhood that nighttime has held such mindless wonder, such promise and potential.

A time well before training and patrol, before a soldier’s schedule stole away those private hours of sheltering dark, of self and of something akin to freedom.

It’s still not the same now as it was back then; some things never do return.  Now, like this, it's bittersweet, it's overwhelming and confusing, but still it is the time that Alec feels the most free.

On nights like this.

_(A whole night. Together with him.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, I don't know. The feels had to go somewhere. If you are so inclined, tell me what you think and feel? <3


End file.
